Pandora’s Possession
by Opal Witch
Summary: Post X3 Ember, a possesed possesor comes to the mansion because she was running away... Or was she? Maby ryro, maby not, depends if this storry is hothothot!If you R&R every Chapter, I Will Use you name as a Char, and i write fast so no giant wait.I hope.
1. With Disscoveries

**Disclaimer: This is my first ever Fan Fic, and I don't own X-men. Surprising isn't it?**

**A.N.-This story takes place after X-3, and you should really review as this is my first fic, otherwise Ill get all emo in a gutter somewhere. Just letting you know. This sucks and im not afraid to admit it. Its just so much better if you tell me too.**

**Chapter 1- With Discoveries**

Storm sighed as she entered the professor's office. It looked the same as when the professor had last sat behind the tidy desk. It was hard work, but for the last 3 months solid she had worked so hard to get this school open, yet dreading the day she knew she would have to enter that office. She pulled open the top drawer of the desk and started filing through the papers. Old student tests, a large fold up map, a blank note book, an old copy of King Arthur, and… a list.

The top of the page read- TOP PRIORITY. Beneath it were a list of names and addresses. Storms brow pushed together in confusion. Was this the last thing he had been working on before…? When she didn't see anything important in any other drawers her attention retuned to the list of top priority people. There were 7 people on that list. The third name down Ember Nodora-16-24966 Cobb Dr. Willits, CA had a note written next to it in the professors handwriting that said simply- _posses 13._

"Posses 13? What does that mean?" she questioned aloud.

"Storm?" came a female voice from the doorway.

"Yes?" Storm looked up to see Rouge.

"Well… I've been wondering…. I'm not a mutan' anymore."

"I am very aware of that Rouge."

"Well… I was wondering… if I could ba a teacher… ya' know for the younger kids… I used to ba a straight A student before…" she stammered.

"Why of course Rouge! Id love to have you, and I need all the help I can get, especially with the younger children. I seemed to have developed a bit of a temper these last few months." Stormed was happy to see Rouge grin largely, and very surprised when she jumped up and hugged her. Storm stood stock strait, closing her eyes waiting for Rouge to let go of her.

"Thank you!" she whispered, and finally let go of her. "I'm goanna' go tell Bobby!" she shouted as she ran out of the room.

Storm smiled and shook her head, distracted from 7 top priorities.

* * *

Ember nodded, listening quietly and smiling evilly at Mystique's brilliant plan. 

"They'll never see us coming." The blue woman said evilly. "Do you understand what you have to do?"

"You know I do girl," she said happily, her beautiful pale face bordered by shocking red hair nodding up and down, her foggy blue gray eyes glinting.

"The Sisterhood!" They cried together, fists aimed at the sky.

* * *

Bobby was searching through the newly filled cabinets for a soda, muttering darkly about "schools new diet plan" when the mansion doorbell rang. He looked at the clock. He groaned and shuffled his feat to the door. His jaw dropped to the floor at what was outside the door, soaking wet.

* * *

Storm stepped out of the car and looked at Wolverine. They were at the first house listed on the professor's TOP Priority list. 

**Jonathon Lee-48151 West Harries St, Chicago**

"Well lets figure out why these people are so important," Wolverine grumbled looking up at the nice little hose in front of them, if it was a little small. I looked as though whoever owned it tried as hard as humanly possible to make it look supper normal.

"Indeed. I had been thinking… Do you think these could be recruits for the school?" She asked.

" I don't know. I just don't know." He replied. "well, lets get this over with." And with that he walked up the steps and rang the bell.

* * *

Bobby looked out at the teenage girl, shivering and dripping wet. But that wasn't what awed him. 

She was beautiful.

Her flaming red hair bordered her perfectly angled face, the slightly raised ends of her eyes, the tip of her Greek nose, and her eyes, those beautiful foggy blue grey eyes, that seemed to reflect all the sadness in the world. That was without taking in the fact that she had an absolutely fantastic body, and the cold rain stuck her clothes flatteringly to her skin.

"Hi," was all Bobby could manage still holding onto the doorframe.

"C-can I come in p-please? Its s-so cold out here," she managed barely whispering.

Bobby stepped to the side to let her in when all of a sudden her eyes cleared from the fogginess for a moment, and she whispered in a much courser voice-

"Don't" before her eyes became foggy again and she fell to her knees, clearly unconscious.

Bobby looked around not knowing what to do. After a long moment, he picked the girl up, cradling her like a baby into the school.

* * *

A moment passed, and a middle aged Asian woman came to the door. She hugged her body to the opposite side of the door, with only her face showing. 

"Hello?" She said.

"Um.. Hi is Jonathon here?" Logan said.

Her nose turned up at the word Jonathon, but she opened the door anyway.

"Upstairs, first door to you right." The hurried inside and up the stairs to the door she mentioned.

"Wait…" Storm cautioned. Logan looked at her. "What if these people were top priorities for Magnetoe?'

"What you want to leave now?" He whispered back.

"No I just-" She was interrupter by a very bland male voice that said-

"Come in."

"Did you here that?" said Storm.

"No," started Logan. "I felt it."

* * *

Bobby set the beautiful girl down gently onto the couch, ad went to find storm. She would know what to do, he was sure of it. He ran to her room, then to her office. She wasn't there. 

"That's strange." It was 11 at night. Where was she? On impulse he started to the professors office, then stopped.

'Why not?' he thought. 'She could be there. Maybe.'

He headed to the office and quietly opened the door.

'Storm?' he called softly. The bone dead silence was his only answer. Their was a paper lying in the middle of the floor. His curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the slightly crumpled paper. TOP PRIORITY it said at the top. Below that were a list names and addresses. Bobby read through them, but stopped on the 4th one down.

Indigo Rain-24966 Cobb Dr Willits CA

"That's My Cousin!" He said out loud.

* * *

"What do you mean you felt it?" Asked Storm. 

"He means he didn't here it with his ears. Now please come in." The voice was calm and cocky, as though this was all going to be a big waste of time for him.

Logan pushed open the door.

* * *

**AN- Ya ya I know it sucks but tell me that in person! **


	2. With explinations

**Chapter 2- With Explanations**

Bobby stood still for a moment. Why was his cousin top priority, and what did it have to do with this school?

Suddenly remembered the girl he had left on the couch. Ugggh!

He ran out of the office, still clutching the paper in his hand. Down the empty halls, through the dark corridors. Oh no! He had left he girl in the living room by the front door! Not by the kitchen!

"Crap!" he said out loud and tried to stop. The rug under him slid on the hardwood floor, pushing him in the wrong direction. 'this is fun!' he thought. Ill have to remember this next time their isn't A STRANGE GIRL ON A COUCH! '

Finally, he got to the right room, and found the girl sitting up, looking dazed.

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" She said.

"This is Charles Xavier's school for the gifted and I'm-"

"This is the school! Yes I'm in the right place!" Bobby was interrupted by the girl, who was now on her feet, looking ecstatic.

"Uhhh… Ok… Well… What's your name?" Bobby asked.

"Ember. Ember Odora." She said absentmindedly looking around. "I'm… Different… like the people here.."

"You're a mutant?" Bobby asked. "What do you do?"

"I control people." She said dryly, looking in his eyes.

* * *

Logan pushed open the door. Inside was a boy with his back to Storm and Logan. The room had white walls, a white bed, white carpet, and the window the boy was facing on the other side of the room was entirely white.

"So you are the people who have been trying to find me." Jonathan said.

"Uhh…Ya…" Said Logan, a confused look on his face.

"Why-" Storm started to whisper to Logan but was cut off by the boy that could only be Jonathan.

"It amplifies my power." He said.

"So you're a mutant?" asked Logan.

"You didn't catch on to that?" He said turning towards them and smiling.

He was a buff Asian boy, but his eyes were a cool gray, and twinkled with mischief. He was wearing what used to be jeans, but must have been bleached because they were pitch white, ant a clingy white tank top.

"What exactly do you do?" asked Storm.

"I control emotions, and also have some telepathic abilities, but only when its connected to emotions some how. And no, that list is not about having children come to the school as students. I believe that list is of people join the X-men as you call it." He turned away again. "The professor had been making telepathic contact with me about coming to his school, but one day about 3 months ago, he just stopped."

"3 months ago…" started Logan, remembering what happened and a plain of sadness washed over him.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Said Jonathon, having picked up the emotions in Logan's mind and knew what he meant. He sighed. "I believe I will join you school after all."

* * *

AN-Ill have a poem to go with this story soon. Check my profile if you wan to read it.  



	3. With Answers

**Disclaimer-I own you. Oh yes i do. Mwuhahahaha(who reads these things?)  
**

* * *

**With answers**

* * *

"So like... What do you mean by controlling people?" Bobby gave her a look with one raised eyebrow. 

"It's complicated," And with that she turned down a corridor and began walking, her still wet stylish sneakers squeaking on the hard wood floor.

"Wait!" Bobby called after her. "You can't go in to the mansion unless we know your power, and some background info. Its standard procedure! Get back here!" Surprisingly, she turned around and squeaked her way back to him.

"Sorry. I've just wanted to be here for so long… I don't know," she said, looking ashamed.

"Hey, no worries. Now lets start off with your name. Oh wait that's right you told me. Ember…"He pointed at her.

"Odora," she prompted.

"right. Now how old are you?" He continued.

"16"

"What is your power specifically?"

"Its complicated."

"Ember…"

"Well... I can sort of... touch people... and be absorbed." She looked as if she had _not_ wanted to say this.

"You mean like…Wow no way!" Bobby was exited now. "That is just like my girlfriends power. Oh wait... well it was like my girlfriends power."

"What happened?

"She got the cure."

"On purpose or-"

"No, no she wanted it. I mean, I don't blame her not being able touch anybody."

"What do you mean not touching any body?"

"Well you know, not being…Wait you can touch people?!?" He was in shock now.

She walked over to him and placed one beautiful hand on his cheek.

"Is this an answer for you?" And with that she pulled his head down and kissed him sweetly.

"What as goin' on in here?" Rouges voice carried from the entryway.

* * *

"What do you mean you will join us?" questioned Logan suspiciously. 

"You know what I meant," Said Jonathon.

"Could you… demonstrate… your powers for us please?" Storm said hesitantly.

He turned and waved a hand. Now Logan was on the floor, screaming in pain, trashing. His claws extended, in a feeble attempt to ward off the pain of all his emotions multiplied by the thousands.

Storm watched on, speechless, while Jonathon narrowed his eyes and widened the grin on his face.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Storm looked at Jonathon, only to find that his face was the one paralyzed with fear.

"He's coming," Jonathon said.

"Who?" asked Storm.

"Him. The magnet man," his voice broke as a woman's scream was heard from down stairs.

* * *

**AN-Finally somewat of a plot! Hey guess what? i figure something out! You cant force someone to review. You can only SKIN THEIR DOGS ALIVE and hope they get the picture. **

**PS-Im a cat person.**


	4. With accusations

**Disclaimer-I own you. Oh yes I do. Mwuhahahaha!(who reads these things?!?)**

**AN- THANK YOU THANK YOU Some Random Freak****, you made me so happy. Actually, my neighbors are Indonesian, and they are nice and swear that they only eat cats and dogs on special occasions, and think it is totally rude to eat pets. So ya. Don't know what that proves but whatever. And really, 131 reads, as of looks at watch that isn't there now, and 1 REVIEW!!! HELP A GIRL OUT:'(**

**With accusations**

"What as goin' on in here?" Rouges voice carried from the entryway.

Bobby flinched, and turned to Rouge, with Embers hands still on his cheeks.

"I can explain! Look, see, I was looking for soda, but with the diet thing, and then she was-she was on the porch, like all spasing out, and like, you know? And so I went to-to-look for the professor, but-but this weird paper was on-on the floor, and-" he stopped, because he was interrupted by Ember.

"So you're his girlfriend?" She pulled her head back and studied rouge sinicly for a moment, an made a face that said she was below Bobby.

"I don' know. I thought I was. Maybe I was wrong," Bobby felt a twinge in his heart as the look on rouges face was of utter confusion and sadness. She was surprised and hurt and all other things-accept anger. Just a pure look of-I do everything for you-and for what?

And with that, she left.

Just left.

Bobby wasn't even aware that Ember had left and was now strolling the mansion.

He was still staring at that spot she had been staring. What had he done?

* * *

Rouge slinked up the stairs, taking care not to make any noise, lest she find out that this wasn't a dream. 

She played a game she had made up herself, when she was all alone, and nobody would have anything to do with her. She cleared her mind, and simply did not think.

**(its hard! Try it. You wont go for 2 seconds)**

She made it all the way back to her room without a thought. Closing the door though, she thought 'this is where I messed up this morning' and groaned on the bed, she let all her emotions poor out.

She had gotten the cure for him for gods sake!

But she had to admit… lately she hadn't really been feeling...

_Tap._

What the…

_TAP!_

Rouge got up and pulled her curtains back. It was darker even outside than in her room. The moon was no ware to be seen, and it was impossible to see the stars due to the clouds that had been brewing all day.

Slowly, steadily, she pulled open her window.

"Whose there?" she breathed into the sky.

"Is that you Marie?"

**_If yall have ANY ideas on where the hell to take this fic, and what I'm doing (I don't know, so why don't you tell me) plz don't hesitate to tell me! Even if it's like," Why doesn't storm jump into the center of the earth to save her pet rock from a fiery doom?" I can use it. Girl scouts/tag along boy scouts honor. Anything to get my imagination and ass up off their lazy asses to start working._**


	5. With resolutions

**Disclaimer-I own you. Oh yes I do. Mwuhahahaha! (who reads these things?!?)**

**With resolutions**

"He's coming," Jonathon said.

"Who?" asked Storm.

"Him. The magnet man," his voice broke as a woman's scream was heard from down stairs.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Storm resulted, eyes wide. "And what in gods name did you just do to Logan???"

"I suggest that you-"but he was cut off by the window being ripped from the wall.

"So I see you have run to the x-men for protection now Dropout," came a familiar voice from outside.

* * *

Rouge tried as hard as she could but to no avail. There was no way to tell who wanted to talk to her. _Might as well_. 

"Who's there?" she spoke softly into the darkness.

"Nobody. You don't even know me." The voice was gruff, like if you had been yelling for a long time, to no avail. "All you need to know is the information I'm giving you."

"Who are you?" she said slowly.

"I told you, it's not important."

"Well what if I want to know!" she said meanly._ Where did that come from?_

"Well that's to bad. What I was trying to say earlier was-"

"No. who are you?" She couldnt live with herself if she didn't know.

"That doesn't matter."

"Fine." _Who cares after all?_

"Well Magneto is a new problem for the x-men. He has been … experimenting… on the cure. He discovered that, well, it wasn't permanent. If you can imagine… a cough drop. If you get enough of it, it will help you sore throat, but it won't be permanent. But, you will probably not have as much of the cough from then on." The man was hesitant, as if he had no choice but to tell her.

"That made, absolutely no sense whatsoever. Honestly. Whoever you are you aren't the brightest boy on the block." Rouge seriously just wanted to know who this mysterious boy was. She pulled a chair over from her desk, and slipped on the sweatshirt that was hanging over the back. The stark night air was so freezing cold.

"It just means that the cure works, for a little, bit, but never will it wipe out your powers 100. So, you will get your powers back, just not as strong as they were before. Now see-"But he was cut off by a verry flustered Rouge.

"No… So... So... they come back?"She was panting hard now, like when someone has an asthma attack.

"Well, yea." He replied slowly.

Rouge was filled with emotions. What... did she want this .. Curse? Was it fair to call it a curse? She felt like such an outsider…All she had wanted before she got the cure was to be normal. To fit in. To... touch. But now that she had, no one wanted anything to do with her. She was no longer a mutant._ But I am soon to be a teacher!_ she thought with false enthusiasm. But she knew in her verry heart that now, when she was most capeable of fitting in, she was an outsider.

"Well anyway, Magneto wanted to find a way to return his powers to their full potential. And, well… he tested. On his former friends and colleges." The voice was so angry. So… tormented. Rouge felt a flash of that bit of John… Of Pyro inside her. Anger, and hatred… for the world… the cruel word that had shut him out… burn... Burn… he could burn! Watch the foolish mortals suffer in a fiery agony that was the burning sensation that he loved so.

And suddenly it stopped. She got flashes of that sometimes. The parts of people, their memories.

"Keep going." She said quietly.

"Well anyways, the tests... they didn't go right. You see… What he didn't understand is… look rouge, the cure, it doesn't only stop working. Your powers keep amplifying. You get stronger and stronger. So when he tried an anti cure on me.. on his colleges…it went wrong." The way he said it it sounded as though he couldn't wait for this recre if e as if he was trying not to scream

"So what happened to all the mutants he tested on?" Rouge asked shakily.

"Rouge… I'm coming in."

And with that she watched as the one person she had wished for, and dreamed of, but was supposedly against.

"John?"

**AN-If I get 10 reviews total, things will be explained next chapter!**


	6. With Provocations

* * *

**Disclaimer-I own you. Oh yes I do. Mwuhahahaha(who reads these things?)**

* * *

**AN-This chapter if for ****PsYcHoThErApY17**** who will I hope like this bit. Thanx for adding me to your favs! YAY REVIEWS! C(-.-)D /l**

* * *

**With Provocations**

"Sorry about your girl. Didn't know she would get all prissy." Ember stroked her fingers down Bobby's muscled chest. "I'm sure you're angry with her now." Her eyes narrowed, and Bobby felt quite dazed.

"Yes. I am." Ember smiled evilly, and watched as her power was put to work on the boy that was so innocent.

* * *

"So I see you have run to the x-men for protection now Dropout," came a familiar voice from outside. 

"That is not my name Magnet man." Jonathon said with disgust towards the old man that was entering through the window that was now missing..

"Nor is that mine. Please call me Magneto my young friend." Eric answered calmly from the window.

"Friend? **Friend?!?** **You murder my family and come here saying friend to me? You fucking bastard! I hope you rot in hell!!**" The once so calm and collective Jonathon was yelling now, and began to stretch his arms out in a display of power.

But Eric stretched out his own hand, and Storm noticed for the first time the metal cuff around the boys neck. Before her eyes it began to slowly tighten, gently puncturing the delicate skin around Jonathon's neck. A tear of blood careened down his neck and onto his white shirt.

But even so, the boy only raised his arms higher above his head. And before the dumbstruck Logan's and Storm's eyes, a rain of emotion rang through the very walls of the house. Eric was on the floor, experiencing ten times of what Logan had just been dealt.

The screaming, the pain... Storm and Logan could feel it from where they were, watching htis horror from accross the room.

"Rot. In. Hell. You. Murderer." Jonathon's voice came out scratched and blotchy. Eric managed to at last lift one arm over his head to clench his fist through all the pain and suffering he was feeling.

The circlet of metal around Johnathon's neck twisted and tightened as he spoke one last time to the x-men.

"Make him suffer through all the pain and misery of losing everything." And with a last spurt of blood, Jonathon lees head was completely separated from his body, and his soul was carried on the wings of all that is good to a place where all his emotions would be good.

* * *

**AN- Awww… So sad. If you didn't see that coming, please review. And if you did, tell me any way. I was goanna have Rogue in this chapter, but I was hoping someone might wet their pants. And ya, Dropout was his alias. We may see flashbacks of him.Oooo... Hes HANdsome...  
**

* * *

**  
PAN-just about every time I get a review, it makes me update, so ya. Go through the chapters and just type HI if your lazy. I just like to brag.**

* * *

**PPAN-If you review every chapter, I will use your real name as a charecter. Koodos! **

* * *


	7. With Pyro

**Disclaimer-I own you. Oh yes I do. Mwuhahahaha(who reads these things?)**

* * *

**An-Sorry last chapter was so short…….and corny, I wrote it in webpage and wanted to get it out there. Also-You guys should read the author notes at the end of the chapters to, you missed out on an coughcough important detail. TeeHeee! YAY REVIEWS! C(-.-)D /l **

* * *

**WARNING!- WAY TO MUCH………………………**

* * *

With Pyro

* * *

"John?" Rogue breathed. "Is it really you?? But I thought that at Alcatraz-"

"Whatever Iceman told you-That eunuch cheated and he know-," But the man was cut of by a shriek.

"My god… What's happened to you?!?!" Rogue whispered in disbelief.

* * *

Storm stood and watched as disaster unfolded around her. Eric was lying on the ground, panting, with his eyes closed panting heavily.

Logan tried to turn, but it the familiar sensation of being caught in a tangled web of silly putty. Eric's Powers were constricting him, holding his very bones against his will. He ban to slide closer and closer to Eric. He wasn't the only thing.

Slowly, but surely, all the metal things began to get closer…and closer… to Eric.

Storms earrings aimed out from her body in a desperate attempt to lunge towards their master, their controller. The doorknob was ripped from the door, and flew across the room to Eric, landing against his panting chest with a sickening plop.

The frame or the window, the pens on Jonathon's desk, and the cross on a gold chain around storms neck were pulled off, and all landed onto Eric's body, and began to liquidize. Steam rose from the air and metal enveloped his body, covering his every wrinkle, until a thin layer of shiny, streaky metal had completely enveloped him. The earrings were ripped out of Storms ears, bringing with them a trace of blood.

* * *

All forms of metal, from faucets, to a silver ware set began to rip through the walls and plummet towards the ever-growing mass that was Magneto.

John stared at Rogue, his eyes so sad, and told her.

"He burned me. He tested on me. He TOLD me it was ok... He told me…"He shook his head and stared after the demons of his mind, which haunted him.

Rogue let her eyes wander on the body of the man with whom she had once been so close…so long ago.

But now…

That flawless body was burned… as though the demons of hell had visited him and locked him an a prison of fiery inferno, for all of time... and oh he had suffered in this prison, this she knew…and he had indeed suffered much more than the blistering burn that covered his every feature…

And she felt it.

Again.

_That horrible burning of fire and rage, trapped in her chest, it had to get out, had to be set free, or it would burn, burn her body and soul from the inside out…_

She wanted to **burn**, slaughter that lying bastard that had done this to her, that had made fire her enemy.

The scented candle on Rogues bedside table flared and ignited her comforter, and Pyro looked up. That smell, that sweet smell of inferno… of Pyro.

He took a step towards her bravely, and wrapped his arm around her slowly. He loved that she felt his fury his pain… it was a bond they had had ever since that day at the museum so long, it felt like ago…

* * *

**flashback**

* * *

Rogue turned her head a little bit to view the models of cells.

_Just look interested and he won't see you._ She told herself. _Yea, sure. Look like I'm deeply interested in mitochondria. Even I'm not that good an actor. Awe crap. Here he comes._

"Hey sweet. Enjoying you're-" John leaned forward to read the display. "module of cellular activity"

"Yea. Quite interesting actually." She spat out. She turned and walked away, shaking her head whether it was for what he had done to her or for what she had done to him, she didn't know.

"Rogue-" He grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry. What I did… I can never forgive myself for it. But you should know-"

"I should know what John?" She said, over pronouncing every syllable. "That, what, you have some pathetic excuse for just leaving them there to **die**? Is that what you want me to know? Tell me," She slipped off one of her long elegant gloves. "Tell me, john, why I shouldn't just kill you… as you killed them?"

His face got stern. He promptly picked her up around the waist and carried her to an even less crowded exhibit.

He put his face unreasonably close to hers.

"I did not kill them." He whispered, though no one was in the room. He brought her ungloved arm up to his face." Look for your self."

She brushed her hand against his face, then put it delicately on his cheek.

_Slowly at first, like a trickle of water in a dry brook, came his emotions. Fear, fire, rage. Then they came faster paired with flashes of images. A boy staring at a candle in fascination, an angry man fear, looking up at a house where a girl looked out from the window awe, her parents dead in the mud. Faster and faster they came and Rogue couldn't stop, couldn't pull away. They got clearer and she saw it._

_Them._

_He was protecting them, sheltering them, with fire. Flames and inferno, hatred and death he threw. Save them, he had to save them… for her._

Rogue pulled away as soon as soon as her subconscious let her. John fell down, as though he had been in a spell. His veins were practically bursting from his skin. The life left his eyes, and Rogue knew he was gone.

But that didn't mean she had to accept it.

* * *

**AN-Not sure how I feel on this chapter, was supposed to be longer, but I have a short attention span. I'd like a vote if you didn't mind, like do you like the way I was doing it before? More updates but not as long? Or a little longer but with more non-dialogue? Help me out here. And for gods sake, if you haven't reviewed every chapter, do so. Whoever does so before I post the next chapter, will get to name a char. Sound good? Well get to it. NOW!!!**

**YES YOU!**

**YOU OVER THERE!  
THE ONE GOING ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT REVIEWING!!!!**

**YEA YOU!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**NOW!!!**

**TYPE SOMETHING OR I WILL EAT YOU!!!!!!!**

* * *

**(bo-ya negative reinforcement!)**

* * *


	8. With thoughts

**Disclaimer-I own you. Oh yes I do. Mwuhahahaha(who reads these things?)**

**AN-Ok…This chapter is basically the rest of the flashback from last chapter. Let me clear something up-the flashback took place in the museum from X-2, in a deserted exhibit before the scene in the food court. PPL!!!YOU MUST REVIEW!!! IT IS NOT JUST BECAUSE I WANT THEM BUT I AM HAVING A CONTEST WITH MY FRIEND, AND IF YOU REVIEW I WILL WIN AND BE HAPPY! REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER AND YOU CAN PICK THENAME OF A CHARACTER! REVIEW!!!**

**HAPPY AUTHOR MORE UPDATES!!!**

**With thoughts **

Rogue looked down at the horror of Pyro's lifeless body.

What had she done?

She thought of Logan…it was worth a try.

She breathed deeply, and let all the thoughts poor out of her mind. She placed a hand calmly on John's face. At the same moment she thought of Logan with all her will power, all her thoughts. She thought of how he had healed her all those times. How he had healed himself. How he could heal. She reached deep inside herself to find that pocked of wildness, of Logan, and mentally thrust it through her hand into John. He gasped.

Rogue felt herself smile, and she pulled her hand away. John rolled over onto his side, and breathed deeply.

Rouge leaned back onto the small of her back to look up at the sky. She could not believe that that had just worked. She felt so much more in control now, more than she ever had.

Her eyes found there way back to the panting John, and she saw that his beloved Zippo had fallen out of his pocket. She picked it up and stared at it. She let it float up in front of her, pulling up the Eric inside of her. Holding her hand out, she concentrated on opening the lighter, not aware that John was watching, mesmorized, having gotten over his coughing.

She lit the fire. And watched as it grew.

**AN-Yea yea that was short, but I just wanted to establish the rogue has a ton of Pyro in her, and under severe circumstances she may be able to control her powers. I'm sorry if that made no sense, but I'm a bad writer when I'm sad, and there were very little reviews to cheer me up.**

**NOTE!!!!-so sorry I havnt uploaded, it is a real shame. I have just been caught up in a ton of stuff. I swear, soon I will post the next chapter, which is sort of almost started. whhhhhhaaaa please dont kill me instead review! **


End file.
